Fushigi Alchemy
by SwirlyDragonfly
Summary: What happens when Winry dreams of being the heroine of a shoujo manga? A cute little Fushigi Yugi parody that's what! Rated T for later chapters. RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Fushigi yugi

**Chapter 1: It all started with a dream…**

Winry Rockbell sat on the front porch of her little home.

"Wonder what it would be like, to be a character in a shoujo manga…" and with that thought she fell asleep.

"Hey Winry, Winry wake up"

"Huh what, oh hi Dante, is class over?"

"Oh Winry I can't believe you fell asleep in class again, that's the fifth time this week how can you expect to get into Jonan if you keep slacking off" (NOTE: It's the Dante in Lira's body)

"I know…" Winry sighed.

"Hey Winry, Dante, wanna go get a bite to eat with Rose and me?" an older Elysia called out.

"Sure"

The four girls went to a nearby McDonalds, when Dante remembered something.

"Oh I guest remembered I have to return a book to the library, anybody want to come with me?"

"Sorry, manicure" said Rose.

"My mom hasn't been feeling well lately, so I have to get home." said Elysia.

"I'll go with you" said Winry.

So the two girls arrived at the library, Dante went to return her book, and Winry noticed an automail keychain machine.

"Oh wow I have to have one!" She searched the pocket of her school uniform for some yen, when the vision of a large red bird appeared before her; it flew up to the restricted section of the library.

"What is that?" Winry fallowed it.

"Winry?"

"Dante?"

"What are you doing up here?"

"Well I fallowed this bird and –" a book fell off the shelf. "What's this?"

"The cover says the Universe of the four gods."

"Wow Dante, I didn't know you could read Amestiran, what's the first page say?"

"Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of suzaku together. And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish."

"What does that mean?"

"How should I know?"

Then a bright red light filled the room and the two girls found themselves inside of the world of the book.

"Where are we?" asked Dante.

"The sign over there says welcome to Resenbol (sp?)"

"Oh, and _where exactly_ is that?"

"Beats me." she shrugged.

"Hey there ladies, wanna play with the boys?" said a man holding a pitch fork.

"What're you some kind of hick?" asked Dante.

"No I think he's a child molester." said Winry.

"The blond is correct!" said the man.

Winry and Dante screamed.

"What are you doing you bastard?" said a boy with lovely blond hair and a red coat.

"Who's he" the two girls said as they stared in aww, as the boy started to kick the crap out of the molester. Eventually the man ran away.

"Hey there, are you two alright?" the boy asked.

"Yes we are thanks to you." said Dante.

"Well I prefer philosopher stones to any thank yous"

"Huh?"

"Come on, philosopher stones make the world go round, don't tell me you don't have any. Great I wasted my time saving a couple of losers, later."

"Oh you jerk, wait til I get my hands on you, " she began searching her pockets for her wrench.

"Hey wait where are you goin tell us where we are," Dante shouted before being transported out of the book by a red light.

"Ah ha! Found it, wait til I, huh, Dante, Dante? Oh no that midget kidnapped Dante! OOH just wait until I find him, I'll make him pay!"

**Hey everyone, Swirly here, the same person who wrote Fast Food, hope you like this FY parody. There will be much more to come; I expect about 30 chapters with this one (since FY is 52 episodes long and I'm going to cut out the fillers and junk like that). Well Hope you like, R+R please!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Girl of Legend**

"That jerk, he took Dante, I'll kill him!" Winry said as she walked down the road, wrench at the ready. "Wait until I find that little shrimp"

"Excuse me miss, you look lost" said a man wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket.

"Out of my way jerk I haven't got time for this."

"I'm guessing you're new around here, well let me explain something to ya doll face; this is my town, now you can hand over all the dough you got or else I'll have to get rough with you."

"Like I'm going to give you anything" Winry swung her wrench at the strange man, but he knocked it out of her hand and pulled out a gun.

"You better cut that out and do as you're told."

_Oh no what am I going to do, this guy's really serious! _She started trembling.

"See that's a good girl, now, how's about a smooch?"

"Hey you pig, get off of her!" once again Winry was being saved by the mysterious blond.

"Heh and what's a pipsqueak like you gonna do about it?"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALL?" the blond proceeded to beat the guy to a blood pulp, "WHAT ELSE YOU WANNA CALL ME HUH? MIDGET, SHORTY, HALF-PINT, ANT!"

"Stop it that's enough!" Winry cried, "I'm fine now so just let him go"

The vertically challenged blond released the man.

"I'm getting out of here!" he runs off.

"Are you sure you're alright now? You looked pretty scared."

"Well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't; thank you for saving me again."

"Don't mention it, say you're really not from around here are you?"

"No my friend and I, hey wait a sec I thought she was with you!"

"No, I haven't seen her since the first time I met you guys."

"Oh I see, well could you help me find her?"

"Sure why not since you don't know your way around Amestris. Besides that, you seem to be the clueless type anyways."

"What'd you say!"

The boy stuck his tongue out, "Catch me if you can" he started to run.

"Hey wait a minute!"

"Come on hurry up!"

The two of them ran out of Resenbool and into Central.

"Wow what is this place?"

"This is Central and over there is central HQ, only military personnel are allowed inside"

_Maybe they could help me get home._ Winry went inside.

"Hey wait a minute you'll get shot if you go in there!"

Meanwhile somewhere inside…

"Sir." said lt. Ross.

"Yes what is it?" said a man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Sir, royalty should be more elegant."

"Royalty my ass, the only reason I'm at the top is because I was the only living relative of my 5th cousin who was the Fuhrer before me."

"Well none the less, as the last living Havoc, you must think about finding a bride and carrying on your legacy."

"You say it like it's easy, all the cute girls are taken!"

"Chin up sir, I'm sure the right girl will find her way to you."

Just then Winry ran in, fallowed by Ed, who was being pursued by some soldiers.

"What's going on here?" Havoc asked one of his men.

"Sir, I think they're spies from an enemy nation."

"Hey wait a sec, check out the strange clothes on the broad."

"She must be the girl of legend!" said Lt. Ross, "They say that when a great war approaches, a girl, wielding a wrench, will appear from another world. And then she'll unite her seven warriors who are protected by the stars and she'll save our land."

"You can't tell me you guys buy that crap." said Havoc.

"Yeah, there's no way a girl like her could be a 'girl of legend'" said the boy with Winry.

"Can it shrimp!" said Winry

"What'd you call me?"

"Well what IS your name?"

"Edward, just call me Ed, and I happen to be one of the warriors from that prophecy!"

"Really is that so?" asked Ross.

"Yepp, I'm guarded by the star, Tamahome see?" he moved his bangs and the symbol of the ogre appeared with a bright red glow.

"That's wonderful news; we've found our priestess and two of her warriors!"

"Really who's the second one?" asked Ed.

"I am, Fuhrer King Havoc, guarded by the star Hotohori, and miss," he said while turning to Winry, "I'd be a very happy man if you accepted the role of priestess."

_Priestess, me? Oh yeah Dante said that the one who reads the book becomes priestess and gets her wish granted!_

"Sir I accept!"

**Heh, Winry's the priestess, Havoc's Fuhrer, Ed's the hero; now the fun begins…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fushigi Alchemy**

**Chapter three**

"According to the prophecy, the third warrior is somewhere in the military" said Havoc as he took a drag of his cigarette, "Ross you find 'em"

"Sir yes sir, I will search for those gifted in martial and literary arts."

"Hey wait a second, you haven't told me what I need to do yet!" said Winry.

"Don't worry about that stuff just yet, I'm sure today's been a long day and I'm sure you're tired, so let us find this warrior and then we'll go look for the others in the morning" Havoc gazed into Winry's eyes.

"Yes… you're right"

Ed was scowling in a corner.

"By the way, you still haven't given me your name."

"It's Winry"

"Winry, that's such a beautiful name"

Winry blushed and Ed started to fume.

"Winry," he took her by the hand, "if you want to, you could spent the night with me."

"Just a minute there lover-boy" Ed kicked Havoc in the face.

"Ed! What are you doing!"

"No he's right; I was being too forward." said Havoc.

"Sir we've found him" Ross came running down the hall with a huge man.

"Lt. Armstrong, sir, guarded by the star Nuriko, I'm here to serve the priestess."

"Well now that that's taken care of, let's continue this in the morning." Said Havoc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fushigi Alchemy:**

'**Wo Ai Ni' I love you**

The next day, the lady Winry woke up bright and early. After a quick shower and change of clothes she went out side for some fresh air.

She yawned and stretched her arms, "Man I slept good last night, gee I hope Dante's ok, I wonder if she's somewhere in this strange world, or if she made it home…"

"Is talking to yourself normal where you're from?" asked Ed

"Don't sneak up on me like that Ed!"

"Geez sorry your highness, did you really have to yell at me?"

"oh, sorry."

There was a moment of silence.

"So what are you doing up so early Ed?"

"I had things to take care of."

"Like what?"

"Getting philosopher stones."

"Stones stones stones, is that all you ever think about!"

"Yepp sure is"

_What a weird guy he is, I wonder why he needs those stones so bad…_

"Uhh Winry, you ok, you look kinda spacey, like you're thinking about something."

"Oh it's nothing I'm fine, really."

"Oh well in that case I'm leaving."

"Wait a sec, I'll go with you."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"You little jerk!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SMALL?"

"You stupid!"

Just then Armstrong entered the scene "GOOOOOOOD MOORRNINGGGGG CHILDREN! MY ISN'T TODAY A GLOURIOUS DAY, THE SUN IS SHINING AND THE SPARKLES ARE SPARKLY."

'_He's scary…Actually all of my warriors so far have been interesting; there's Armstrong, who's just huge, then there's Havoc, he's a bit of a womanizer, and then there's Ed, and he well, well I'm not gonna admit to that…'_

"Morning Winry, hope you slept well." Said Havoc as he came by.

"Oh yes, thank you for asking me, Fuh—"

"Please just call me Havoc, or if you're really bold, call me honey."

Ed drop kicked Havoc, "Man I wish you'd knock that off, honestly, trying to seduce her."

"Well at least he's honest about how he feels!" shouted Winry.

"Honest? He's an animal; he'd take advantage of any girl that was dumb enough to let him!"

"You're just jealous!" Winry yelled back.

"Jealous of what!"

"Jealous of the fact that he can actually admit how he feels!"

"What are you getting at?"

"Ed you idiot can't you see that I love you!" Winry gasped and covered her mouth. Both of their faces were bright pink.

"Well now isn't this awkward, I think I hear Ross calling, excuse me." Havoc left.

"Well now isn't this romantic!" Armstrong said.

'_Yeah right…"_

**Next chapter "Chichiri" enters, so don't miss it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I know that in Fushigi Yugi, Miaka gets sick and has to go home, but I'm just going to skip that part and go strait to Chichiri's entrance…

**Fushigi Alchemy:**

**Shadow Reflection**

_I can't believe I said that…_

Winry was sitting on the steps of central, contemplating what had just happened, when a strange man sat next to her.

"You like depressed, no da?" said the man with anime style cat eyes and grey hair.

"Oh no I'm not, just embarrassed, maybe I'm not cut out for this priestess buisiness." Winry sighed.

"So you're the priestess, in that case, come with me."

"Huh, why should I?"

"The king of the heavens, Pinako, has requested an audience with you." The man snapped his fingers and they were in Resenbol. They were greeted by many little girls with braided pigtails.

"Hello, nice to see you, nice to see you. Preistess." Said two of the little girls.

"Now that's enough Nina." Said the woman known as Pinako.

"Yes mam!" said the girls.

"Its an honor, your eminence. Good work Falman, or should I say, warrior Chichiri"

"Wait a second; you're one of my guardians?"

"That is correct mam, I am indeed a warrior of Suzaku, no da?"

"Why does he have to keep saying 'no da?'" Winry whispered to Pinako.

"Actually, I have no idea."

Winry sweatdropped, "o…k, so why am I here?"

"I need to test to see if you are indeed worthy of your title," a mirror appear in mid air, then began chanting, "_Desert and mist resurrect from your sleep; churning and fogging within your walls keep. Send her the shadow, the side she can't see, envelope and cloak her and show her to me!"_

Within seconds, Winry found herself in the world of the mirror. And turned at the sound of cackling.

"Tis an honor priestess."

"Who are you?"

"I'm you, the you reflected in the mirror."

"So what are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to leave you here and take your place as priestess, ha ha ha haa haa"

"No you won't, cause I'm not gonna let 'cha"

"Oh come off it, you and I aren't so different; we both want to make this world ours complete control. These people adore you, why give that up, play up the part, ham it up. And let's face it Ed isn't interested in you so, just go for Havoc, he's much better catch if you ask me."

"You know you're right."

"'Bout time you gave into your true feelings."

"You're right but, that doesn't mean I can't try."

"Huh"

"AHHHHHH" she had pulled out her wrench and destroyed the counterfeit Winry.

Then the world returned to normal.

"Not bad at all, " said Pinako, "You overcame the darkness in your heart, I'm impressed, you really are worthy of being their savior. Havoc take her back."

"Yes mam"

"And one more thing Winry."

"What's that?"

"From this point on your journey will become hard, just be careful."

"Don't worry I will be."

**Well, that really didn't fallow the story line much now did it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fushigi Alchemy:**

**No Da!**

Winry was sent back to central by Pinako and the Ninas. When she arrived there, she couldn't find Ed, so she went looking for him; only to find that he was working for some men, while trying to earn philosopher stones…

"Edward! What are you doing!"

"This is the Central defense committee; I'll make 2 stones an hour according to these kind men you see over here."

"Greetings your eminence" said one of the men as he bowed.

"umm hi" Winry responded when…

"Miss Winry look out!" said Armstrong as he leaped out of the bushes. Before Winry could ask what was going on, she was pulled into the bushes.

"Hey where'd she go?" Ed asked Armstrong, who just shook his head…

"Hey let me go!" Winry shouted, before biting the guy's hand.

"OUUUCHHHHH!" said the mysterious man --, "That really hurt, no da. I've come here to warn you, about your enemy's from the mansion. Don't let them catch you off guard priestess." He said before vanishing into a straw hat.

"What a strange guy" Winry walked out of the bush, only to see everyone killed, with the exception of Ed and Armstrong. "Oh my god what happened?"

"Miss Winry, a hale of arrows from our enemies from the mansion killed them."

"How do you know it was them?"

"Easy," Ed said, "Only those bastards use blue tipped arrows. But don't worry Winry I'll keep you safe."

Winry blushed, "thank you Ed."

'_so much has happened since I got here… Dante's gone missing, I've been made into a priestess, Havoc wants me to marry him, I confessed my love for Ed, then there was that weird thing with the mirrors at Pinako's; but the one thing I still don't get is why Ed needs those stones…'_

**Yay summer vacation now I can update more often! Anyone wanna guess who the Chichiri guy is? I'll give you a hint, it's someone from the military…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fushigi Alchemy:**

**Chapter 7**

**A Warning**

The next morning; Winry awoke to see that Ed was loading up his horse.

'_I wonder where he's going' _Winry wondered, "Guess I'll just fallow him." She walked over to Armstrong. "Hey Armstrong wake up"

"Oh stop it mommy just five more minutes" Armstrong snored.

Winry had a look of pure annoyance on her face, "I've got an idea," she walked over to her bag and pulled out a flashlight, then shined the light in Armstrong's face.

Armstrong screamed, "What was that!"

Within minutes the two were dressed and fallowing Ed; their final destination was a small house in a small village.

"Dad I'm home" Ed called as he entered the house.

"Hello son" said Hoenhiem.

"Welcome home big brother" said four younger siblings; two boys and two girls.

"Clara, Nina, Denny, Hoju; have you all been good?"

"Of course big brother" Nina said.

"I brought some philosopher stones"

"Oh thank you son, but you should really start trying to find a wife."

"No way, I'm putting the family first"

"Besides it's not like he could get a girl." Hoju said, so Ed hit him in the head.

Outside, Winry and Armstrong were eavesdropping…

"So that's why he wants the stones, it's to help his family" Winry said.

"Edward is so selfless" Armstrong was sobbing.

"Well I'd better be going." Ed said as he was about to leave.

"No big brother" Nina grabbed onto Ed.

"Nina cut it out, Ed had to go" Denny said.

"Nina, I promise I'll bring you a doll next time I come over."

"I don't want a doll just you" Nina said before fainting.

"Oh no Nina, what's wrong?" Edward cried.

"What what is it!" Winry climbed in through the window.

"uhh" Ed and his family were surprised.

"She's got a cold, someone get her some blankets and medicine.

"Uhh right" Said Denny.

After Nina was all taken care of…

"Now then, Winry why were you stalking me?" Ed asked

"She's pretty is she your girlfriend?" asked Clara.

"This girl, you gotta be crazy, she's just a machine junkie!"

Winry hit Ed with her wrench, "Ima what?"

"Oh sir Hoenhiem, they may act shy but it's easy to see that love is in the air here." Armstrong said.

Just then a man broke down the door and created a spider web of ropes that ensnared everyone; except Winry.

"Who are you!" Winry demanded with her wrench at the ready.

"Priestess, let me kill you and I'll leave these people alone." Said the strange man.

"Not so fast, no da!" the man with the -- face appeared and shot the strange man, "are you already priestess?"

"Umm yes thank you, who are you?"

"My name is Falman and I am guarded by the star of Chichi. But from now on you should be more careful; as long as you're priestess innocent people will continue to get hurt…"

**Hope you like, sorry for the wait. Ok About Ed's siblings, there's a reason why Alphonse wasn't one of them. Nina always called Ed little big brother and I automatically thought "she'd make a cute Yuiren". Clara's blond so that's why she's a sibling. Umm Denny Blosh, he looks like a big Ed and Chuei looks like Tamahome so it works and Hoju is Envy's true name so I figured "why not?"**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Hagaren or FY. I am not Hirakawa-san or Watase-san.

**Chapter 8**

Late that night, Winry tossed and turned in her sleep, she could not shake the feeling that her friend, Lira, was in danger. Haunting dreams came to her throughout the evening, one's where a giant dragon consumed Dante's body and rampaged through Tokyo. Winry sat strait up, drenched in sweat, out of breath, as if she had been running all night long.

"Can't sleep can you?" came Edward's gentle voice.

"Oh Ed," Winry said as she gripped the blankets tighter, "You can't sleep either?"

He nodded a no in reply, "Does this have anything to do with what that Falman guy said?"

Winry thought for a moment, if she told Ed that was what was on her mind, it might worry him. "Oh it's nothing, just not used to the weather here, keeps me tossing and turning all night long."

Ed frowned and pulled Winry into his arms.

"What are doing Ed?"

"You're a horrible liar Winry, if you're ever sad or worried, let me hold you in my arms and try to take the pain away." Ed pulled Winry closer, then the two shared a passionate kiss; that was abruptly interrupted by the rising of the sun and Armstrong's rendition of It's a beautiful morning.

The two headed into the kitchen for breakfast. Shortly after she had finished eating, Winry snuck out of Ed's house and headed to the enemy nation of Leto; she had a feeling that is where she would find Dante; after all Falman told her about the enemy nation the previous night…

"_So Falman, that man was from a place called Leto?" asked Winry._

"_That's right, and there's bound to be others that will try and stop you from summoning the beast god. However there is one matter that has been troubling me; if they have their own priestess now, why wouldn't they focus more on summoning their own god? Of course their fuehrer, Cornello, is a rather strange man."_

"_You say they're found their own priestess? That would mean another girl from Winry's world is here." Edward pointed out…_

It was only natural that Winry would assume it was Dante, after all, they first entered the book together. When she arrived at the front gate, she immediately noticed how different this country was. A religious broadcast was playing from all the radios in town. The town seemed peaceful on the outside, almost too peaceful, as if some dark secret were being hidden from the people's eyes.

As Winry proceeded to the front gates of the palace, a character on a horse approached her. At first glace one could not determine whether the person was male or female, but at a closer glance one could see the slender figure of a young boy; with palm tree-like hair.

"Hey who're you?" asked the boy in a rather demanding voice.

"Oh umm I'm the uhh priestess… of Seiryu."

"Orly?" said the boy with a smirk, "then fallow me I'll take you to the emperor."

Winry soon discovered that this nation's Fuehrer was not as young and handsome as the blue eyed honey haired Jen Havoc. Nope, this guy was a regular fatass…

"Ahh the priestess it is such a please to be in your eminence," said Cornello, "I always hoped our priestess would be a blonde…"

"Your majesty, I think now's a good a time as any to bring you the other girl we found. May I introduce the real priestess of Seiryu," said the palm tree.

A girl with short brown hair in a square cut walked into the throne room escorted by several soldiers.

"Dante!" gasped Winry.

"Oh and we also picked up this mouse earlier today," added the palm tree as a rambling Ed was brought in by two large guards.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN A MIDGET, HALF-PINT, PIPQUEAK, RUNT WHO'S SO SMALL HE MAKES WEE MAN FORM JACKASS LOOK BIG."

In unison the room replied, "we didn't say that Ed…"

"Wait a moment, then the blonde's not ours, that sucks oh well… I'll give her a choice join my harem or die." Cornello said.

"As if that's a choice; hell no I won't join your harem." Winry spat.

"Very well then, Envy take her out back and execute her."

As the words left Cornello's lips Armstrong and Falman came in through a hole Armstrong made in the wall, grabbed Winry and made a run for it. As soon as they were a safe enough distance away, Armstrong asked Winry…

"Are you alright your eminence, we came running as soon as we saw you were missing."

"I'm alright…"

"Hmm, why do I have the feeling we're forgetting something?"

"Oh no Edward!"

(Back in Leto)

Dante examined Ed, "Hmm, well Winry's bound to come back for you, so we'll just use you as a bargaining chip."

"huh what, I thought Winry was your friend."

"She was, until she ditched me and I and I… oh what's it matter, I'm just gonna drug you and make you into my slave so mmm." She stuck her tongue out.

Ed sweatdropped.

"Let me go back Armstrong, we need to help Ed."

"Winry calm yourself, right now we can't help him, all we can do is look for the other warriors."

"Hey guys I think we should get out of here you know?" --

"Why Falman?"

"Because you're in my turf now, " came a voice fallowed by a snap and flames.

"Who are you, " Winry demanded.

The figure jumped down from a cliff accompanied by a woman with blond hair in a bun.

"I am Roy Mustang, and one day I shall become Fuehrer and require all female personnel to wear tiny miniskirts."

"Nice entrance, sir," Hawkeye commented.

"You're guarded by the star Tasuki aren't you?" Falman asked.

"Wha—how'd you know," Roy questioned.

"Because you have fire alchemy… oh and you move rather quickly which is what Tasuki's actual power is."

"Does this mean the blonde's the priestess and I gotta protect her?"

"Yepp."

"Then who's going to guard my army of miniskirt wearing soldiers?"

"I wouldn't mind sir," Hawkeye said.

"Very well Hawkeye, I'll join you, but only because this story will get more reviews if I'm in it."

"Not sure what you mean by that, but welcome to the team." (Sparkles) Armstrong held out his hand in a friendly handshake.

"_Don't worry Ed, I will come and save you, I promise…"_

"_Don't worry fangirls, I have enough miniskirts to go around."_

"_Hey this is my story! I'm the only one who gets an inner monologue."_

"_But you're all mushy and boring."_

"_Hey what about me? Dante's gonna drug me."_

"_Well too bad for you shortie that's how the anime goes."_

"_Why I oughta—"_

**Wow I actually updated. I was on a drawing kick for a while (****www.swirlydragonfly. But now I'm on a writing kick. So I should be updating my other stories shortly. Later**


End file.
